nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nylon070578
Welcome Hi there Nylon070578 and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to Flames (Green Ninja). Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 16:17, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For Joining Nitrome Wiki!!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/c/ca/AC4ERedesign.png Hello, ! I'm AustinCarter4Ever, and I'm so glad you decided to start editing Nitrome Wiki! It may be a small community, but you just made it bigger! If it's not too much of a bother, may I ask you how you found Nitrome Wiki? You can respond here. I hope you work hard here and make lots of friends because this is a social wiki! You're gonna do great! :3 Sincerely, AustinCarter4Ever 22:21, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Section links I notice you've been trimming down list links to point to their target page only on template, eg. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Green_Ninja?curid=52619&diff=182142&oldid=182083 and mind you, that was an edit NOBODY had previously reverted with a summary. There's nothing wrong with changing back your edits for a second time, but supplying a reason would be ideal at this point so that other users who might want to switch back the edits at least see where you're coming from. After a third revert, it is probably best to take the issue in question to a talk page, lest it becomes an edit war. I do see a reason to remove section links in templates, but I'm really just assuming here because you didn't provide a summary for your revisions. Unlike a direct target page, like Jelly bean ninjas, section links don't get bolded in templates, which doesn't exactly make it practical for navigation. The bolding of a link does mark its placement within the navigational template, and having section links doesn't always add up, especially when a user may end up scrolling past those same sections that were linked in the template just to get to the template. I tried to rectify this on a wiki I founded once by creating a navigational template with those section links, but I ended up discontinuing it after realising the table of contents served its purpose well enough. And of course the way NOBODY specifies in the summary ("especially if each section acts a lot like an article") - I mean it doesn't make total sense. Even if a section acts like an article doesn't necessarily mean it should be treated as an article. There is a reason that the specific ninjas are their own section within an overall generalised article; that's why it's in a section and not a standalone article. Again, I'm really just pulling at possible reasons here, since I do believe your edits are in good faith. They just need more justification if they can even get the chance of staying, at least with other watchful editors around. So the next time you revert an edit that someone else has already reverted with an edit summary, consider adding an edit summary or starting a discussion on the corresponding page (or I guess in this case template)'s talk page. Otherwise...there's not really any reason to keep the edits that NOBODY keeps reverting. 07:53, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hi Nylon070578! Please stop removing from navigational templates links to sections of articles. The reason I have been reverting your edits is because these small sections of articles are treated like individual articles. If you do not like the way sections are linked and want to remove all of them from the wiki, please discuss this in the forum. Great changes to parts of Nitrome Wiki cannot be carried out unless a consensus is reached in the forums first. However, if you just want to remove all links to sections on a few templates, please explain on the talk page for those templates why you want to do that. Also, for every article you can leave a summary of your edit in the edit summary box. In the future, you can also use this to explain your reason for making an edit if you think it is necessary. Also, on Nitrome Wiki article content is written in third person and contractions are written out. Furthermore, casual comments like "HOW COULD A ROBOT FROM PLATFORM PANIC APPEAR IN THIS GAME?!" should not be added to articles. -- 22:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, "great" changes don't strictly have to be brought to the forums all the time. If you agree with the changes and no one else is complaining, you (NOBODY) could just silently shift. But anyways I wouldn't consider the removal of section links to be a "great" change. This is more of a case that a user (in this case NOBODY) disagrees, and has stated a reason for doing so. You (Nylon), however, do not leave edit summaries when reverting NOBODY's edits, so this is really just turning into an edit war. I suggest you start using talk pages or the forum to discuss why you've been making these changes, or at least leaving edit summaries. At this point, future reverts may cause us to protect the templates for counter-productive edit warring. 09:00, August 9, 2015 (UTC)